


Playing my heartstrings

by lokiedokiee



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiedokiee/pseuds/lokiedokiee
Summary: The reader is a pianist at one of Thor’s favourite bars in Midgard and after a few weeks of Thor dragging him there to hangout Loki begins to fall in love with the reader.
Relationships: Loki/Reader, Reader/Loki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Playing my heartstrings

The first week, Loki had put up with Thor dragging him to the Midgardian bar purely in hope that he would stop harping on about taking him there every hour of the day.

The second week he had let Thor take him again without complaint.

The third week he suggested going without Thor mentioning it.

And the fourth week he had practically dragged Thor there himself.

Why? Because of Y/N.

Y/N was the pianist at this Midgardian bar Thor had insisted upon taking him to (much to his disgust) all that time ago, and, Loki wasn’t going to lie to himself, he had fallen fast and hard for you. He’d overheard your name when your boss was congratulating you on ‘yet another wonderful performance’ and remembered thinking how typical it was that you’d had such a beautiful name to match your appearance. There was just one problem, he hadn’t actually spoken to you yet. But it wasn’t his fault! You were always sat at that piano, looking so elegant and charming, your fingers floating across the keys so beautifully that one time he actually thought he was being hypnotised by them…

“Brother!”

Loki’s head jerked up in alarm to see Thor towering over where he sat on the steps in the courtyard of the Asgardian palace.

“You’re thinking about her again aren’t you? The Midgardian girl.” Thor smirked, sitting down heavily next to his brother.

“Who?” Loki asked.

“Her! The one at the piano! It’s clear to see that you’re besotted with her; that’s why you’ve been so eager to go back recently.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, I’ve never talked to her in my life, and I don’t plan on it.”

This was a fat lie. He’d been trying to summon the courage to go and talk to you for a while now, but he never wanted to interrupt your playing, for fear of being deemed rude.

This was also a lie. He was terrified of talking to you for fear you wouldn’t like him, so while Thor drank and talked merrily to the locals, who loved him of course, he had resigned to sitting on his bar stool and sneaking glances at Y/N across the room, trying to remain discreet so people wouldn’t think he was a stalker or something like that.

“We’re going back tomorrow, and you brother, are going to talk to her.” Thor announced, slapping his hands on his knees and standing up decisively.

Loki rolled his eyes, hard. It was something he had got quite good at, what with having Thor as a brother.

“We’ll see about that.” Loki replied, standing up rather less decisively and bracing himself for the clap on the back he was about to receive from Thor.

Thor clapped him on the back (ow) and strode away, whistling, leaving Loki feeling worse than before. He didn’t want to talk to this Midgardian girl, because that would be acknowledging the fact that you made him feel things that someone from Midgard shouldn’t be able to do to, well, a God.

Hang on. A God. He was a God! He wouldn’t tolerate this kind of thing, especially from a… a Midgardian like you! He scoffed at himself for being to foolish, what was the matter with him? He would go back to the Midgardian bar with Thor, and he would sit and drink and talk to people, and not let himself be distracted by you even once. You meant nothing to him, you’d never even spoken for goodness’ sake.

Loki wished that this unwavering resolve could have lasted for longer than one second after he walked back into the bar and saw you at the piano. He started to feel all that emotion again; he hated emotion. He wasn’t meant to enjoy the feeling that almost overwhelmed him as he saw you, so he pushed it away, determined to stick to his plan. No distractions.

Thor nudged him and raised an eyebrow, and then went to greet the crowd of people who had happily called his name as they walked in. No one had called his name; he doubted they even knew what it was. Loki clenched his jaw and followed his brother to the other side of the room, blatantly ignoring you looking like an actual goddess to his left.

When the first man walked past Y/N and winked at her, Loki ground his teeth so hard he thought that you must have heard from the other side of the room. Luckily though, you had ignored the man. Was that good or bad? Did you already have a boyfriend? Were you married?!

Stop it. Stop.

When the second man walked past and threw Y/N a flashy smile Loki really began to panic; the plan was straight out the window now, this was war.

He didn’t move from his seat.

Finally, when the same man from before walked back past and Y/N actually smiled back, Loki finally stood up.

Right as you glanced up at him.

Your POV  
Oh Lord.

He was back. How had you not noticed him walk in? The tall handsome stranger with the long dark hair and the cheekbones, and he was looking right at you. One of your fingers slipped and a dissonance sounded throughout the bar; heads turned. Shit. You bent your head quickly and carried on playing, praying that you weren’t about to turn bright red, whilst feeling the blood rush to your cheeks.

You could sense the man still looking at you; you wished he wouldn’t. It was so much harder to concentrate with a man like him watching you. At least he had sat down again now.

Truth be told, you never had a shortage of men looking at you and flirting with you in this job – it was one of the many pros of being a pianist in a fancy bar where you had to look nice every evening, and you couldn’t say you minded the attention, it just got a little wearing sometimes. You’d been asked on countless dates since getting this job, but none had worked out, and you were getting to the stage now where you just wanted a relationship, a proper relationship. And there was something different about this tall dark man…

Tonight, your shift was finishing early – you’d got a friend the spot after yours, and as you finished playing there was a round of polite applause from around the bar. You grinned gratefully, thankful that no one had seemed to notice or commented on your mistake.

Rising from your stool, you saw the familiar sight of heads turning towards you, mostly male, and you internally sighed. Not tonight. You just wanted to go home and watch Netflix and eat a Chinese until you fell asleep on the sofa. The thought cheered you up slightly, and you made for the backroom faster than you usually would.

Just as you were pulling your coat on, you heard movement from behind you, and turned around to find one of the men from the bar grinning at you. He was obviously drunk. Ugh.

“Alright darlin? Lovely playin’ tonight.” he slurred, moving towards you.

You grabbed your bag and took a step back, smiling politely.

“Thank you.”

“Don’ worry ‘bout it sweetheart.” he said, still coming towards you.

“I was just leaving actually…” you told him.

“Excuse me.”

You sighed with relief as you saw who it was at the door: the tall man with the dark hair. And the cheekbones…

“Is everything alright?” he asked coolly, eyeing the drunk man in front of you.

“Course it is, isn’ that righ’…”

“I think you should leave.” the tall dark man interrupted him, moving aside so he could get out. There was a moment where you thought the drunk man would challenge him, but then he seemed to register his height and how the tone of his voice had changed. Scowling, he tripped past the tall man back into the bar.

You exhaled, puffing your cheeks out.

“Are you okay?” the tall man asked you. He sounded truly concerned, as if your wellbeing actually meant something to him.

“Yeah I’m fine, thank you.” you replied, glancing at him with a grateful smile. Then you were unable to look away. His eyes were so green.

He cleared his throat and looked down, then back at you.

“Good.”

You smiled and said “But I don’t want you to think that I couldn’t have handled myself back there. I’m actually very ferocious.”

He looked blank for a second, and then realised you were making a joke. His face broke into a grin.

“Of course. I was just making sure.” he smiled.

“I’m Y/N.” you said, holding out a hand.

“I- ”

The man stopped himself. It was like he’d been about to say “I know” you thought to yourself. How weird. “Nice to meet you Y/N, I’m Loki.” He took your hand and shook it.

“Loki! Like the Norse God?” you grinned.

“Yeah, a bit like that.” Loki smiled back.

“Cool!” you enthused.

“Well, I won’t keep you. You were probably looking forward to getting home.” Loki said.

“Oh. Well… I could stay for a bit, I guess?” you replied.

“…I’d like that.” Loki smiled.

So would you.

Loki couldn’t wait to see the look on Thor’s face.


End file.
